Power Ranger Legends
by Elemental Shadow Ranger
Summary: A new team an old mentor and Zordons Evil twin read to find out
1. Intro

Characters in the story Power Rangers Legends

Now to warn you authors yes I've used some made up teams some mine some yours so if I screwed anything up email me so I can change it in the future and I've decided to rate this story T for a heck of a lot of violence

Main Team (Animal Fury)

Lucian (Luke) Everest age 18-Red Cougar Ranger- Luke is a strong leader and can be a bit of a pain when it comes to leading a team likes to eat pizza after a job well done Also is dating Sam he fears spiders

Samantha (Sam) Hart age 18-Pink Eagle Ranger- Sam is more of a tom boy when it comes to attracting the man she likes she is a jealous type hates to see any of her boyfriends with another girl even if its their best friend She is dating Luke She fears failure

Elizabeth (Lizzie) Park age 17-Yellow Bear Ranger-Lizzie is very slow when it comes to tech stuff but when it comes to fighting she is a freaking genius She loves to hang with her best Friend and Cuz Adam Park She is single she fears being alone

Alexander (Alex) Desantos age 19-Black Lion Ranger- A boy genius armed with the IQ of 912 he is the computer geek of the team His goal in his Ranger life is to fix or make morphers with Alpha (yes I brought Alpha back and before you ask yes I Revived Zordon) He is a 10th degree Black belt He is Susan's Older Brother fears failure as well

Susan (Susie) Desantos age 17-Blue Bison Ranger-She is not as smart as Alex but she's is a stickler for the rules She has a huge crush on Steven Johnston from Elemental Magic but she is dating John. She is also a 10th degree Black belt fears rejection

Jonathan (John) Rivers age 16-Green Dragon Ranger- He thinks he is a comedian but no one like his jokes except Susan of course He loves to party and is a little cocky but isn't a huge fan of Luke being the leader Fears being dumped since he had 50 girl friends and they all dumped him

Elemental Magic doesn't have a huge role in the story but Steven and Zordon are going to mentor this new team

Steven (Steve) Johnston age 21- Black Shadow Ranger/White Light Ranger/Yin Yang Ranger/Black Masadon Ranger/Black Turbo Ranger/White Hawk Ranger- Steven has a better personality this time he has a girlfriend in a teen titan, Raven He has a tendency to test the morphers Alex fixes sometimes he even helps Alex make them he even made a new turbo morpher. Doesn't become the White Ranger until episode 5 Yes is still a narcissist and likes to call upon the Yin Yang powers since he is light and Shadow fears losing everyone he holds dear Friends with Adam and Zack they all Share the Same Masadon Power

Adam Park age 30- Black Masadon Ranger/Black Frog Ranger/Green Zeo Ranger/Green Turbo Ranger/Green Dragon Ranger/Gold Badger Ranger- He is just the same except now he has contact with the original Black Ranger Zack Fears Losing a fight he is friends with Steven and Zack and now he can access Tommy's Green Ranger Powers

Zack Taylor age 30-Black Masadon Ranger/Silver Wolf Ranger- he is the same too but now has returned to check out the ranger newbies he is Friends with Adam and Steven fears being ridiculed for his dance skills

Tommy Oliver age 37-Green Dragon Ranger/White Tiger Ranger/White Falcon Ranger/Red Zeo Ranger/Red Turbo Ranger/Black Brachio Ranger/Omega Falcon Ranger- Also the same but is in town on business until Steven informs him about huge villain problems then he moves back to Angel Grove to help teach this Generation of Rangers Fears dying

Raven age 21-Purple Raven Ranger- she is Steven's new girlfriend she was a teen titan but Robin thought best that she become a power ranger she is still the same except she's a little happier since she started dating Steven and no She doesn't need to talk to use her powers can't spell her power words anyway

Starfire age unknown Orange Phoenix Ranger – She has the hots for Steven its so bad she became his stalker kind of like that chick from obsessed.

Justin (J man) Smith age 16-Brown Tiger Ranger- He is a friend of Stevens who moves to Angel Grove to Hang out with him his curiosity lead him to discover the Brown Tiger coin which used to belong to Zordon's best Friend. He loves to be the dramatic hero and shows up at the last minute

BAD GUY

Kordon- Zordons evil twin he was sealed by Zordon 10,000 years ago he was sealed by the very powers that the new team has but now he is free and wants to take over earth Forces Lord Zedd, King Mondo, and Divatox to team up with the very people they hate THE POWER RANGERS

Allies (Prepare for some Shockers)

Lord Zedd-He hates the Rangers but he hates Kordon more learning of Kordons plan Lord Zedd has brought Divatox and King Mondo to help his foes beat his nemesis

Divatox- She would Rather team up with the Rangers than let some Punk destroy everything

King Mondo- at first he helps Kordon then he finds out about his plan to destroy everything including the Machine Empire then he helps the Rangers

Mighty Morphin

Zeo

Turbo

Elemental Magic

Hogwarts Guardians

Jewel Force (Renamed the Hannah Montana Crossover team cuz don't know the real name)

And many other Ranger teams

Zords

Red Cougar Zord

Pink Eagle Zord

Black Lion Zord

Blue Bison Zord

Yellow Bear Zord

Green Dragon Zord

White Hawk Zord

Gold Badger Zord

Silver Wolf Zord

Omega Falcon Zord

Purple Raven Zord

Brown Tiger Zord

Orange Phoenix Zord

Megazords

Animal Spirit

Super Animal Spirit

Prologue

Ten thousand years ago Zordon sealed is evil twin in a cave using the most powerful animal spirits the Cougar, the Eagle, the Bear, the Dragon, the Bison, and the Lion creating magical locks to contain his evil twin he called Kordon "I'll be back Zordon and next time I'll kill you." Kordon last words before being sealed in his apparent eternal prison. Prophecy foretold the coming of six guardians to destroy his evil and bring peace once again.

The Prophecy

The heroes six will arrive to stop his evil plans as they're devised. To seal him again wouldn't be advised to destroy him would bring peace from his demise.


	2. Chapter 1

Power Ranger Legends

By: Steven Johnston

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers if I did Zack would have been a Ranger for more than one season and the Green power coin would still be useable

Year 2013 Angel Grove

It was a normal day for Lucian Everest and his friends. They were talking in the Youth Center

about Elemental Magic's victory. "Man that last battle was amazing." Luke said. "You said it I haven't

seen a team that good since Zeo." The new owner of the Youth Center Rocky Desantos said. "But what

now since there is no evil in the news its boring." Sam said. "We could check out the caves." Alex said.

"No Alexander our parents said stay out of those caves." Susan said. "Aw come on Sue the only thing

scary in there is your momma's face." John said. "Ha Ha very funny your jokes suck." Luke said.

"Ok I'll go but would you quit calling me Sue." Susan said. Rocky went into the back and called Adam

through his communicator "Adam, Luke and his friends are going to the caves stop them from going in

at all cost." Rocky said. "On it I call you if anything happens." Adam said.

Luke and his friends walked towards the caves and spotted Lizzie and her cousin Adam Park.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Adam said. "Were here to see the caves, what are you doing

here?" Luke said. "I'm here to translate the ancient writings on the walls." Adam said. "Ok see you

inside." Lizzie said. As the six teens went inside Adam pulled out his communicator. "Rocky this is bad if

they find the secret passage the thing Zordon fears will be set free." Adam said. "I know, stop them

before they reach it." Rocky said. "But they won't listen to me." Adam said. "But they'll listen to Zeo

Rangers three and four won't they." Rocky said. Rocky teleported to Adam's location, and then they

both morphed and went inside. They reached them just in time to warn them. "Get out of these caves

they're way too dangerous." Zeo Ranger Three said. "It is true don't continue." Zeo Ranger Four said.

"Why would we listen to you two because your Power Rangers give me a break we know you are Rocky

And Adam." Lizzie said. They powered down to their true selves. "For one how did you know and second

when did you find out?" Rocky said. "Well one you showed me and two just now" Lizzie said. John just

laughed and laughed at their foolishness. "John it's not funny anymore knock it off." Luke said. John

gave him a dirty look and showed him a rude hand gesture. Suddenly the cave floor gave way and all

eight of them fell into a room with a cracked wall and six glowing locks each glowing a different color.

"This part of the caves must be thousands of years old." Alex said. "Actually its ten thousand years old."

Adam said. "Cool this lock is my favorite color Red."Luke said. "DON'T TOUCH THAT LOCK!" Both Adam

and Rocky said. It was too late the lock shocked him, throwing him back and he landed on the floor.

Suddenly the other locks shocked the others. The pink one shocked Sam, the yellow one shocked Lizzie.

the black one shocked Alex, and the Green one shocked John. The powerless locks shattered. The wall

burst open revealing a figure surrounded by a grayish light. " _Finally after ten thousand years I'm finally_

_free now I will conquer the Earth, then the Universe_. The evil being said. "Kordon your going back where

you came from." Adam said. "Oh Really and who is going to make me." _Kordon said "We are Zeo Ranger _

_Three Blue." Rocky said. "Zordon its time, teleport them to the command center, Zeo Ranger Four _

_Green." Adam said. Suddenly the six teens found themselves in a large room containing a large tube. _

_The tube had a face. "Welcome Rangers to your command center." A figure had appeared out of the _

_Shadows. "Rangers, you got to be kidding me, for one we don't have morphers." Luke said "Already _

_Covered." The figure said. The Figure held out a box containing six coin shape objects. "Luke you are a _

_Courageous person yet you back away when the situation calls for it you are the Red cougar." The Tube _

_Said they all jumped. "My apologies for not introducing myself I am Zordon of Eltar the evil figure that _

_you saw earlier was my twin Brother Kordon."Zordon said "So you are the good guy." Luke said. "Yes I _

_tell you everything as soon as you stop talking."Zordon said. "Now Sam your are swift yet powerful you _

_are the pink eagle, Lizzie you are a gifted fighter and a gifted friend who's not afraid to get tough, you _

_are the yellow Bear, Alex you are very wise and yet you are very brave, you are the Black lion, Susan you _

_are compassionate and strong, you are the Blue Bison, and finally John you are loving to your friends _

_and deadly to your enemies you are the Green Dragon." Zordon said. "They each took their own coin _

_according to their animals. "Who are you?" Susan said to the figure. The figure took off his hood to _

_reveal the Black Shadow Ranger. "I think you know me and my team Elemental Magic." The shadow _

_ranger said. "Your mission is to save the earth from threats which Kordon will be glad to dish out at the _

_earth." The Ranger said. "Whats your civilian name." Alex said. The Ranger powered down to reveal a six _

_foot four man with short Black hair and huge muscles. "I'm Steven Johnston the Black Shadow _

_Ranger."Steven said. Susan gave steven a look like she just spotted a tasty chocolate bar. "Well since _

_you seem so keen as to take my girlfriend I'll test these powers on you. ' John said. In a flash of Black _

_John was on the floor. "For one I'm taken and two don't try fighting me again you'll just embarrass _

_Yourself." Steven said. "Whos your girlfriend if you don't mind me asking." Lizzie said. "Me" a figure _

_dressed in A purple cloak walked up and gave Steven a kiss on the lips. "This is Raven a former teen titan _

_until she Became a ranger herself." Steven said. "And who is that." Alex said. A girl dressed in a orange t-_

_shirt that Only covers her upper chest only showing her flat belly and also wearing orange shorts flew in. _

"_That's Starfire my stalker ex girlfriend she was also a teen titan until she became a ranger." Steven said. _

"_Hey Steve is the new team of rangers here yet." A boy came running out wearing a WWE t-shirt and _

_shorts he looked about sixteen. "Hi my name is Justin Smith but you can call me j man." Justin said. "Hes _

_one of my many friends." Steven said." Now these coins were modeled after the original power coins, _

_except they are infused with more power." Steven said. "Just raise your coins to the sky and say "Its _

_Morphin Time, then say your animal." Steven said. Just then an alarm went off. "Alright time for our first _

_Mission." John said. "Rangers look at the viewing globe." Zordon said. They saw a bunch of weird things _

_attacking the park. "What are those things." Luke said. "Those are putties, now head for the park _

_and stop them." Zordon said_


End file.
